1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to measuring leakage through ducts, typically pipes for carrying fluids, and more particularly to measuring leakage with less disruption.
2. Discussion of the Background
In fluid carrying pipes such as gas pipes, for example, it has been necessary to isolate the section of pipe carrying the gas to be tested and to carry out excavation. This is time consuming and costly. With service pipes it has been necessary to excavate pipes on the customer""s premises to gain access for checking pipe integrity.
The present invention is concerned with providing a less disruptive and less expensive mechanism to allow leakage testing of pipes to be effected.
According to the invention there is provided a leak testing system for pipes including: means for providing a temporary seal at a first location in a pipe; means for providing and maintaining a substantially equal pressure between the first location and an adjacent test location in the pipe to prevent fluid passage therebetween; and means for determining any fluid flow from the test location indicative of pipe leakage.
Further according to the invention there is provided a leak testing probe for pipes, said probe including: an elongate flexible body portion for travelling along the bore of a pipe; and first and second spaced seals mounted on the body for effecting a seal with the inner wall of the pipe, in use, to provide a first sealed region between the seals and an adjacent test region therewith.
Still further according to the invention there is provided a method for testing leaks in pipes including the steps of: providing a temporary seal at a first location in a pipe; providing and maintaining a substantially equal pressure between the first location and an adjacent test location in the pipe to prevent fluid passage therebetween; and determining any fluid flow from the test location indicative of pipe leakage.